Blood
by Leremia C. Awan
Summary: Hermione uncovers her past, which is by far, different than what she believed. Two Guardians, a new father, and a dark side that flourishes from dormant in her soul. Being Re-written
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter is not mine. I manipulate the world to my liking no matter the truth in it. If something doesn't match up with your version of it, then you can rewrite the story the way you like it. Everything in here is exactly as I will it. No mistakes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Blood<strong>

**Chapter One**

_The rage made her feel, the rage made her powerful._

Blood, it seemed to be everywhere. It drenched the cold cobble stones, the grey walls, the light blue stained glass windows of an old abandoned shop. It was woefully covered and consumed. The treacherously red liquid slowly seeped into the cracks and edges of the alleyway. She looked down to see the crimson paste dripping from her entire being and the sharp knife in her hand. It was a complete stranger's blood. The same color as her own, yet so utterly different it used to make her sad. She had to pretend that it was the people who raised her that laid in pieces at her feet.

_She was young, nothing more than a small child. She was no more than four years old when he came into their home. She had clung to her teddy and bounded for her father, her brown curls flying around her face. The man was very scary and said he came to show them their place and that their place was beneath the soil, six feet under. Her father pushed her away and told her to hide in the closet. The man screamed about things she had not understood. He called them, her mother and father, 'muggles'. Her parents had been pitiful as he began the torture._

She found out so many things; too many things.

_She had been there, watching and listening. She was quiet as a mouse. He quickly became bored and preached about the good it will do to kill them. He prepared them with malicious nature, but when the time came, it did not work. She watched him from the doorway, her eyes wide and confused. He came closer to the closet and as a child the girl felt tears roll down her face. Hermione pushed the offending salt-water back. Mother said that whenever she felt like crying, she should smile. He came closer, closer to her, but then he stopped. She did something that had made him stop. She did as her mother had taught her. She smiled. She smiled and in his eyes, his monstrous eyes, it was real._

She found out why she was so intelligent. Why magic came to her so easily, unlike so many others. Why, that even after all these years, she could not bring herself to find the Dark Lord. Why she could not convince herself to kill Lord Voldemort. Why; the question of the most obvious premise, which thousands will ask her. Why should not the goody-two-shoes, Golden Girl, Gryffindor be able to kill the man responsible for nearly two thousand innocent deaths? Why? The answer is the solution to her happiness. All because of the truth: she no longer sad. She knows and in her heart she has always known the truth about herself and the truth about them. She feels him, knows him, and belongs to him. Not in the romantic sense of course, but in Blood Oath. An Oath that can not be broken and it can not be undone.

_A true, genuine, and brilliantly pure smile plastered on her face. Her parents were thrown into despairing shock as he picked her up with reasonably gentle hands. He sized her up, his red eyes gauging her like a meal. She continued to smile until the tears stopped. She continued to smile, until he smiled back. All of her nightmares, all of her fears, it all paled when she looks back on the fear and horror on her mothers face._

_It was simple smirk, but one that struck fear expansively into her heart. The man set her on his waist and turned to towards her parents. He had made the choice of taking her. He made them swear, and in that moment, they sold their one and only magical child to the man who had tortured them._

She had decided not to kill them; instead killing lowlifes down near the river. It was a quick casting of 'obliviate' that solved most of her problems. Death would only rectify their choice. So Hermione decided something far better and least to say ... use your imagination, though it will still come up short.

_He cut into her thigh, right above her left knee, and split his thumb open before pressing the two wounds together._

Hermione lifted her skirt and examined the long and white scar on her thigh. It was relatively new to her as this was only the second time on this day she saw it. Hermione let down her skirt with a relieved sigh.

It had not taken long for everything to happen quickly and before she knew it, everything was cleaned up. Hermione grabbed her 'mothers' sheers and began to layer her hair, just as her 'aunt' had taught her. Not that extended family mattered much now.

Staring at the connection intently, the young girls screamed as shocking pain radiated through-out her veins. The man handed her back to her 'parents' and departed from them with one swift comment.

_'Know that she will remember when the time is right.'_ Back into the memory Hermione Granger remembers two other people there that night. Or rather, she remembers their voices.

She repacked her bag and took all of the money from the house with the exception of what was on her 'father'.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~))))))00000(((((((~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Diagon Ally was much the same to her. There were no straying eyes making her nerves shake, as Poe had warned, or even the shaking fear of evil. She quickly found, after her blatant disregard of the law, that none of affect her. Hermione knew it was because of the blood bond, and found her-self glad of it. She finished her shopping and stood at the edge of Knockturn Ally. Several witches eyed her with distain while others eyed her with something akin to fear. The young woman turned away just as a grotesque voice called from the other side of the street.

"My Lady," she turned back to the dark ally. "I have what you seek." Hermione stayed quiet and kept a polite but stern look as she motioned him to come forward. The man stepped into the dim light and handed her a box and a rather large stack of parchment notes with it. "He instructs not to open these unless you are completely alone, My Lady."

She took the proffered objects and disappeared back into Diagon Ally.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter is not mine. I manipulate the world to my liking no matter the truth in it. If something doesn't match up with your version of it, then you can rewrite the story the way you like it. Everything in here is exactly as I will it. No mistakes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Blood<strong>

**Chapter Two**

_**"Miss. Granger," she turned back to the dark ally. "I have what you seek."**_

_**Hermione stayed quiet and kept a polite but stern look as she motioned him to come forward. The man stepped into the dim light and handed her a box and a rather large stack of parchment notes with it. "He instructs not to open these unless you are completely alone, My Lady."**_

_**She took the proffered objects and disappeared into Diagon Ally.**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~))))))00000(((((((~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sitting in her very temporary room at the Leaky Caldron, Hermione took up the stack of parchments. Running her fingers of a faintly familiar serpent seal, she opened the first of the four notes on the box. The young woman barely had time to react before she felt the tight tug at her mind.

Her knees registered pain as she hit the concrete sharply and she gasped, molding air filled her lungs with the action. Hermione glanced down at the blank page before taking in her surrounding. It was pitch black and gave no indication on location. Then she looked beyond what she imagined and realized that it was in fact her mind. That everything around her and everything she was experiencing was pure imagination.

_'Ah, child_,' Hermione froze at the sudden voice but then felt happiness nettle its way into her heart. _'I can see you have come of age. I have no doubt that you have become beautiful and smart. You will be treated with respect when we meet. The medallion in the box Hansford has given you shows your station. I must ask you never to remove it. The parchment below this holds the rest of our dealings. The first will copy and transfer my knowledge to you. The second will give you the knowledge of the vampire and the third will give you the power of a Pureblood. Yes, this was dark blood magic as I am sure you know, and very useful. As I know you will wish to know how to handle what has happened, there will be a leather-bound book full of the information you will need. You will also find in the box a vault key for you, use some of that money to buy yourself a new wand, the one you have now will reject you. I also give you two guardians, though you will not really need them, as I am including my old pocket blade. I entrust all of this information to you. After all, you are my daughter, by blood_.'

Hermione opened her eyes and she was back in her second-rate room. She opened the box and found a flat platinum medallion with tear emeralds and engraved ancient runes. Clasping it around her neck she read it. **'Of Sanus Mens**.'

"_Of sound mind_; cute."

Beneath the oak box that had held her platinum necklace, revealed a black leather-bound book, its pages worn and old. Opening it Hermione was pleased to see the once four inch sized book expand to a reasonable six. The first thing written in that book were that words; Life isn't worth ignorance. Hermione laughed lightly at, well, she didn't know really what to call him. Dad? Father? Voldemort? Lord? Maybe she'd just call him Tom.

The first chapter read _Vampires_, following _Blood Bound_ and _Memories_.

_Vampires:_

_Things you need to know: Vampires can be very difficult to handle when they are in heat. Vampires do not need blood, but crave it to the point of insanity. Vampires age at the rate 1/3 of a wizard._

_Weaknesses: Iron_

_Immunities: Poison, disease, sickness, and exposure._

_Vampires Emotions: A vampire's eye color indicates their position for the inducer or the other person._

_Blue: This places the inducer of the color in the position of being their kin._

_Black: Desire for the inducer._

_Dark Red: Malice for the inducer._

_Lavender: Submissive to the inducer._

_Green: Dominant to the inducer._

_Purple: Sorrow for the inducer._

_Yellow: A vampire will only encounter this color when they meet a werewolf, dragon, unicorn, or soul. Others may cause this reaction as well. This will calm and placate the inducer to the point of friendship with the vampire._

_Silver: (WARNING!) When vampire's eyes turn to quick silver, they are bonding the inducers and their own souls, for eternity. When a vampire binds themselves to another, there is a fear of death. If the vampire dies, so does their bonded. Sadly, most vampires waste away after their bonded dies. So beware for those you desire, and those who you wish to keep forever._

Gripping her old wand she quickly snapped it over her knee and dropped it into the rubbish can. Hermione began to hum to herself before retrieving the rest of her fathers' letters. Sitting on her bed comfortably, she placed her new plain black knife next to her pillow and laid down. Hermione understood the after effects of what she was about to do and cleared her mind before opening all of the parchment notes in quick succession, one after another. The last thing she would remember seeing is all four papers burst into cindering flames.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~))))))00000(((((((~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione avoided leaving her room as much as possible before the time came for her to leave. It did not take long for the time to pass quickly and before she could blink, she was at the train station. A blond head of hair stood out in the colorful crowd of teens, kids, and adults. A piercing blue glare traveled darkly through the bodies and Hermione smiled at the warm welcome. Draco Malfoy, however, seemed to choke and the young woman's smile turned to delighted laughter. Draco started forward and Hermione narrowed her eyes. The attitude in her eyes was accompanied with a sultry smirk on her lips.

Hermione was aware of one other pair of shocking, ice blue eyes that were playing upon her skin. She knew he saw her laughing, laughing at the expense of a Malfoy_. At the expense of his son._ Draco shoved forward in the crowd and it seemed to please him to some extent when she stopped smirking, but then she started to laugh again and Draco took another step. Hermione stopped laughing, but kept a polite smile on her face as she turned to meet Lucius' approach.

"Miss Granger, what a fortunate," he paused and glanced at his son doubtfully, "surprise. May I inquire as to what my son has said that has you in such high spirits?"

Hermione rolled her shoulders with a relaxed movement. "Mr. Malfoy was merely shocked when I did not return his, unorthodox but regular, enmity."

Draco spoke before his father had the chance. "What happened to your hair?"

Hermione smiled with a humoring air, like indulging an ignorant child. "It's been cut."

Malfoy senior turned to his son and gestured to the train, Draco nodded and then boarded. Lucius turned back to the woman waiting for him patiently. "Why the sudden change of heart Miss Granger?"

"I have reasons that will hold true as a secret until an appropriate date." replied Hermione, taking the upper hand. Lucius' jaw clenched as she began to blatantly stare at him with a mixture of inquiry and consideration.

"Miss Granger, do not stare. Even your muggle parents should have taught you that." Hermione glared, but a contradicting curve played on her lips.

"Giving the filthy idiots such a high opinion, Lord Malfoy," she whipped around, her robes swirling as she got on the train. "What would your father say?"

Hermione did not turn back to see his expression as she boarded the train to Hogwarts. Sitting down quietly, the young woman wondered if what she had just said was the right course of action, or even worth the trouble. With a resigning sigh, she looked up in time to see a flash of red hair before she flicked her new wand and set protection glamour. Anyone she didn't trust would see a full cabin of first-years, anyone she did trust saw it empty. She leaned back and closed her eyes against the harsh décor of the cabin. A soft knock drew Hermione's eyelids up as the doors slid open fractionally before Professor Snape hurriedly entered, shutting it securely behind him. She watched him turn and anxiously draw his wand. Hermione heard her previous Divinations Professor call for him down the hall and quickly understood.

"Don't bother, there's already an illusion on the glass." He seemed to jump rather suddenly at the sound of her voice before lowering his wand.

"Must I remind you, Miss Granger that you are not to use magic on the train without supervision?" He sat down with an air of finality. "The consequences are not even worth mentioning sadly, But you would get in trouble."

"Only if you told." Hermione laughed gaily and leaned over to watch the crone-to-be pass by with large searching eyes. Glancing at Snape, she could not stop the laughter from rising at his horrified face, but tried to cover it with a cough.

"I do believe I shall stay here for the time being."

Hours went by and Hermione found herself digging for her book. Snape raised an eyebrow at the cover.

Tragedies for the Sane by Lady Fowferlin.

He cleared his throat and pursed his lips as he looked outside. "You shouldn't do that." Snape blinked and turned his attention to the young woman sitting across from him.

"Excuse me?" Hermione didn't look up from her reading.

"Notice something, and then not make the comment on the tip of your tongue."

Snape shifted and looked at her questioningly. "Most people do not wish such harshness."

She glances up with a knowing expression. "I am not most people."

"No, your not, no one else could ever be such an annoying Know-it-all."

"Thank you."

"That wasn't a complement."

"Yes it was."

"No, it was not."

"You called me smart."

"I called you annoying because you are annoying." She sighed dramatically before smirking. Silence decended for mere seconds.

"So what were you going to say?"

"What?"

"What were you going to say about my book?"

Snape expelled a breath and sneered. "I was thinking.

"Dangerous habit, that. About what?"

"Why would you need that? Its not like you could relate to it.'" Hermione fell quiet and Snape tilted his head. "You aren't going to cry are you?"

Hermione blinked at him and laughed. "Oh god no, I was just expecting something a little more harsh, that's all."

"All right, that is it. No more talking."

"Fine, I'll stop if you stop."

He didn't reply until a few minutes later.

"Why?"

"'Why' what, Professor?"

"Why are you reading such a book?" At this Hermione merely smiled sardonically and raised an eye brow. Severus understood the expression for what it was; a warning. If he pressed it, he would get more than he bargined for. Hermione took over the conversation.

"Why are you taking the train to Hogwarts?"

"I'm on Train Duty this year."

"Train Duty meaning you pace the train while looking for misbehavior among the student body?"

"Correct. The Headmaster does love to torture me." Hermione stayed silent and turned back to her book.

Around a half of an hour passed by, and Snape noticed her beginning to flinch and gasp shakily. "Miss. Granger, do wake up."

She didn't answer and several moments passed. Snape did not notice her sleeping until he saw her closed eyes and heard her sleep drugged mumbles.

"Freak! Freak! You're a freak! Freak! Freak! You're a freak!" Passing a tree, a loose root catches her foot and she feels rocks and stones pound against her body.

Hermione began to stir violently and Snape pulled her book from her grasp to set it on the seat behind him.

"Shut up Riddle! Just die like you should! Freak! Freak!"

"Leave'im alone!"

Snape sternly called her name before reaching to shake her awake.

"No!" Snape shook her earnestly and she flew up grasping to him and shuddering breaths out across his neck. "Oh, I'm so sorry Tom." Hermione drifted off to sleep again quickly. Snape stood there awkwardly for several moments before he sat and settled her against his chest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~))))))00000(((((((~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione woke to the feeling of warmth and she breathed in a male spicy musk. The young girls mind flushed with oxygen and she sat up sharply. Snape stirred but showed no further signs of waking. Hermione glanced at his tired face before attempting to gently remove herself, but to no avail. He had gripped her by the waist and, in his unconscious state, tightly pulled her back to his body. Hermione sat there for more than a few agonizing moments before her eyes caught sight of the book he was reading on the edge of the other side of the table.

Reaching painfully from their corner of the seat, and just as her finger tips began to move it the door slid open to reveal the familiar sight of the treat trolley.

"Oh!" the woman's face scalded red. "Oh dear, would you like some help?"

Hermione motioned for silence and nodded eagerly. The woman successfully pulled Hermione free from the Slytherins grip and hugged her sympathetically. "Oh, my dear girl, are you okay?"

"Please ma'am, pay it no mind, the Professor is merely my Guardian. Have no fear for my innocence."

The lady flustered about expressively, and then turned with a cheerful smile. "Anything from the trolley, dear?"

Hermione smiled in polite greeting at the familiar question. "Yes, two chocolate frogs, please."

They finished their business and Hermione sat back in the chair beside her Professor after closing the door. Hermione opened one of the sweets and did not notice Severus' alert eyes trained on her, and her actions. The young woman was watched as she removed the card from the candy box. Snape watched, fascinated as she, the know-it-all Gryffindor, sneered at the empty Dumbledore card before getting up and tossing it out the open window. "Miserable old fool."

Snape unfolded himself and stood silently as she turned away from seeing his form. Clasping the window shut, he heard her gasp, but did not turn to meet her gaze.

"What a new opinion, Miss Granger." He spoke sneeringly as he turned about on her sharply. "Why?"

Hermione's face melted from shock into malicious glee. A near demonic aura accompanied her next words, and she relished them. "My seventeenth birthday."

Hogwarts was approaching as Severus' eyes widened in realization. Hermione stood as the train came to a stop at the station. Severus turned to her swiftly. "Oh Merlin, you remember."

She smirked. "I remember." She left the cubby, but looked over her shoulder as the teens and children passed before her. "Oh, and Severus, call me Hermione. After all, we've slept together."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter is not mine. I manipulate the world to my liking no matter the truth in it. If something doesn't match up with your version of it, then you can rewrite the story the way you like it. Everything in here is exactly as I will it. No mistakes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Blood<strong>

**Chapter Three**

**_Hogwarts was approaching as Severus' eyes widened in realization. Hermione stood as the train came to a stop at the station. Severus turned to her swiftly. "Oh Merlin, you remember."_**

**_She smirked. "I remember." She left the cubby, but looked over her shoulder as the teens and children passed before her. "Oh, and Severus, Call me Hermione. After all, we've slept together."_**

Entering the Great hall seemed ridiculous compared to last year. The bright atmosphere was nearly choking her as she moved into the wide room. The teachers were all in their proper places, except for Severus; he was still in the position of Potions Professor. Professor Dumbledore beckoned Hermione without even a smile and she approached him with an elegant sweep of her robes. Hermione watched as her old friends and colleges sat, some overly happy to see one another. The doors opened and the entirety of the first years filed in. she was just barely beginning to feel anxious, and she knew that there were more than a few people were staring at her in confusion. The sorting began.

"Marie Graifton: Hufflepuff!"

Applause rang out. "Tymothie Galyrate." The young boy approached the hat and pushed his thick glasses back onto his nose before sitting on the wooden stool. The hat seemed to keep its voice down for this one, and Hermione only caught the words 'cunning', 'smart', and 'shy'. Hermione could practically smell the boy's intuition. The boy blushed crimson and muttered indistinguishable words back. "Tymothie Galyrate: Ravenclaw!"

Hermione saw McGonagall become flustered before turning to the Headmaster. He nodded and gestured to continue. The woman cleared her throat and straightened her back.

"Hermione Granger." The room exploded into whispers and as she moved forward a yell from the crowds was flung into the air.

"She's been sorted!"

Professor Dumbledore held up his hands for silence and attention as he spoke. "This is beyond our control! The Sorting Hat requested a new sorting for her yesterday morning and we must obey its will."

The brunette glided to the stool and gracefully sat on its memorable seat. As the Sorting Hat was placed on her head, she felt its magic probing into her mind. The hat stayed quiet for a consecutive two minutes, not even speaking to her, before someone called out. "Oh, come on! Her head can't be that empty!"

Hermione smirked at the Slytherins, from which the comment originated. Her mind filled with horrid images of her imagination and screams from the victims of her father. The Sorting Hat jerked its tip up with a gasping shudder. "Hermione Granger: Slytherin!"

She closed her eyes in pleasure and felt the hat removed from her crown of untamed curls. She stood proudly and smirked with her head held high. As Hermione walked to the Slytherin table, she felt merriment fill her heart at the sight of the fear in the Golden Boys' faces. She glanced at the pale and aghast visage of Draco and smiled sadly at his discomfort. Sitting at the start of the-still near empty-front table, she cast her chocolate eyes to her new Head of House. Professor Snape. His eyes showed pride and continued to as the Sorting was completed, unhindered. Dumbledore stood up and raised his hands for silence.

"Would the following people, please step forward."

McGonagall stood and took a stern breath. "Mr. Malfoy, and Miss Granger." She watched as herself and Draco removed them-selves and the table sent her looks of fierce disgust. Still, she placed herself beside the blond, regardless of the dark looks being sent her way. "Please welcome your new Head Boy and Girl."

The Houses exploded into whispers, but slowly, with the teachers, built into applause. In the Slytherin house, the clapping started, but slowly, very, very slowly. From there it built, starting from the Head of House. "Please take your seats. Now," he paused and placed his hand forcefully on Hermione's shoulder. "Miss Granger, a word, if you will."

...~*Some Time Later*~...

"Paucity."

Hermione slammed the door to the Head common room as she tore out the hair band from her hair. She was livid. "Malfoy!" she could feel her magic reacting to her anger. "Malfoy!" Hermione stormed up to the boy's staircase, and was thrown back. "Damn it! Draco!" The young woman watched fumingly silent as the proud teen took his time coming out of his room and slowly descended the stairs.

"You may have convinced the hat with the rubbish that you belong in Slytherin, but we all know better." Hermione gripped her new wand within her pocket. "We all know that you're nothing more that a useless, filthy, mu-"

Pulling her wand out from its hiding place, she cast the first spell that came to newly redeveloped mind. It took her by surprise since it was the same one that hadn't worked on her victims before she killed them. She wasn't able to, and thought she couldn't cast it. Until now.

"Crucio!"

Hermione watched, fascinated, as his body contorted and his face flushed brilliant red. She stopped and walked over to his panting body. "I am exactly where I am supposed to be. I am Slytherin. I know you hate me," she watched as he sat up and glared at her with a mingling mix of fear, hate, shock, and overly agonizing pain. Hermione considered him coldly. "But I want your assistance."

The sneer started on his lips and she tapped her wand against her forearm. "I may respect your father, maybe even have undying gratitude to him, but I will not tolerate insolence. I need your help," she kneeled down next to him. "Will you give it?"

Draco's face began to blot with white as his pale complexion returned. "What is it?"

Hermione noticed the hoarseness of his voice and immediately took a liking to it. His resigning words came out as a croak. "I need to contact your Lord." She paused with a sharp smile. "And I also need you to send a missive to your father."

Draco looked struck into silence. The blond seemed to snap out of his daze rather quickly and stood. Hermione followed suit but took a few steps back away from him. "Why should I tell Dumbledore's d-"

She young woman's temper released with an audible 'snap'. "I don't bloody-well give-" she took a deep breath. "The light has told me nothing but lies. I don't have anywhere else to go; I have destroyed the lies of my past. He and two others are all I have left."

He took a step away from her and reached for his wand. "No, you-"

"Quiet Draco." Hermione gasped as she hastily spun around and Lucius Malfoy stepped from the shadows of the room. A sharp blush stole on the young woman's cheeks.

"Father!" Incidentally, Draco's exclamation of surprise went ignored and discarded. The two were focused solely on the other, their mirrored stares intense.

"Lord Malfoy." Her acknowledgement was heeded with an incline of his head and Hermione felt a superior sensation fill her. She returned her wand back into its place in her sleeve. "How much did you hear?" Though she directed the question at the elder, she turned to Draco and smirked when he instinctively flinched.

"Enough to turn you in."

Hermione snorted and snickered in unladylike humor. Her fine hands ran unhurriedly through her uninhibited hair as she sobered with a serene smile. "You won't."

Lucius' eyebrows rose mockingly as he exchanged the hands leaning on his cane. "Oh?"

She nodded before turning back to face him. "Tell me why I won't then, if you truly know, that is."

Hermione tilted her head pensively before closing her eyes and tapping into her fathers powers. "You say that so sarcastically," She opened her eyes to reveal brilliant red irises, "learned that from your father, as I recall it."

She watched as his gaze flared and she clenched her fingers straight, grinning as he fell to his knees. Draco rushed to his father, but stopped on noticing his demeanor. A real smile was blooming on his lips. "Father, what are you doing?"

His father shook his head and two voices came from his lips; one the familiar baritone and the other decidedly feminine. "_It's not me, she has control_."

Hermione's smile exploded brilliantly into laughter and Lucius felt his limbs release.

He looked at her with amazement and pride. "You've gained your powers," She nodded happily.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter**** is not mine. I manipulate the world to my liking no matter the truth in it. If something doesn't match up with your version of it, then you can rewrite the story the way you like it. Everything in here is exactly as I will it. No mistakes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Blood<strong>

**Chapter Four**

**_She watched as his gaze flared and she clenched her fingers straight, grinning as he fell to his knees. Draco rushed to his father, but stopped on noticing his demeanor. A real smile was blooming on his lips. "Father, what are you doing?"_**

**_His father shook his head and two voices came from his lips; one the familiar baritone and the other decidedly feminine. "It's not me, she has control."_**

**_Hermione's smile exploded brilliantly into laughter and Lucius felt his limbs release._**

**_He looked at her with amazement and pride. "You've gained your powers," She nodded happily._**

Hermione watched, spellbound, as Lucius nodded in relief before mockingly lifting his eyebrows. He lifted his mouth into a half-smirk as he turned to his shocked son with slightly laughing eyes as he got up and straightened. "Draco, Lady Hermione is, as of now, under our protection until a meeting is called. Guide her as you would yourself." He paused and gave her a determined look. "Accept his advice, should you need it. You are in a new element; a new life."

Hermione nodded to the man with an air of finality before giving him a smile of appreciation. They both heard Draco expel several deep breaths slowly as he straightened his pristine white shirt. "Can I, at the very least, know what this is about Granger?"

"What this is about, is a very old an uninteresting tale that I am sure," Lucius paused and deliberately continued at Draco before looking back at Hermione. "_Lady Hermione_ will be happy to bore you with." Draco glanced back and forth from his old enemy and new charge to his father. The tension between the two was nearly unbearable, and just as cruel if you were certain individual who did not understand what was going on. The three people stayed like that for numerous moments. The tightly pulled strings of taunt stress, extenuated. Draco watched the other two with attentive eyes before he was rewarded. Hermione's shoulders slumped and a relieved smile spread over her lips.

"You will take me then?" Lucius lifted an eyebrow as a sharp blush rested itself on her cheeks. "To him, I mean."

Lucius lifted a hand from his cane to cover his smile politely. "As you have used your powers, he is aware that you have come of age. I had advised, sometime ago, that he wait until it was no longer a school night, but he may call us regardless of my suggestion."

Hermione nodded immediately, not only because she remembers him doing such, but because she had the same hope. She went to answer in kind, but a yawn forced its way beyond her lips before the words did. "I am afraid all of that will have to wait until the morning. Good night Lord Malfoy."

"Good night Lady Hermione, enchanting dreams." Blushing, Hermione turned to Draco and finally met his bewildered eyes.

"Draco, I know it's an understatement to say that we didn't get along, but as you listen to your father, you will see. And when you do, it will not matter that I am different." She stifled another yawn in her hand. "G'night, Draco." She left both men behind her with swift grace before Draco called out to stop her.

"Wait, what about what the old geezer said?" she turned. "What made you so mad?" Both Draco and his father watched as she tensed unbearably and she swept her eyes to the doorway. Hermione forced a calm demeanor before speaking in soothing tones.

"Can we help you?" The door swung gently before a beautiful red head stood within the doorway, her green eyes narrowed in disgust. Though her wand was pulled, Hermione gave no notion that she had the slightest care.

Ginny curled her lips in a loathing fashion as she advanced into the room. "So it's true then?" Hermione lifted an eyebrow in question. "You've turned evil. You've abandoned us."

Lucius' mouth trembled in mirth before he turned to Hermione. "I will leave this for you to handle." Hermiones' dismissing nod bordered on regal.

Ginny swerved her wand towards him. "No, you're staying right there."

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. "Oh, how boring..."

Ginny swung back to her in a jittery motion. "Stop talking, I-"

"Wont do anything." Everyone turned to Draco. He sighed and stepped back a bit. "I'm just saying."

"Good bye." Lucius bowed to Hermione en route for the window. "Lady Hermione."

"Please, I have instructed...Well, let's just say you may call me by my name."

Lucius' sigh was almost unseen, almost. "Thank you for the honor, but-"

"You _will_ address me by my given name." Hermiones' tone brooked no argument though she smiled, and Lucius smirked in return of good humor.  
>"As you wish." The man seemed to preen as he turned away. Nodding at Ginny, he took a step back into the darkness, and vanished. As Draco and Ginny gasped, Hermione shook her head at the man's theatrics.<p>

Hermione blinked in realization of no longer being tired and sighed heavily. Turning to Draco, she made a plan. "Draco, I need you to go get Severus for me, would you?"

Draco looked confused and caste searching looks towards Ginny. Hermione let out a put on grunt and removed Ginny's wand with a flick of her wrist.

Draco nodded and sped passed the stunned Gryffindor, closing the door behind him. Now alone with the scared little red head, Hermione smirked and released vampire hormones into the air, drugging it with endorphins. She watched as Ginny's shoulders relaxed and her eyes became hazy. Hermione stepped closer and barely brushed a hand down the long sea of red hair. "Oh precious, sweet, innocent Ginny." The girl tuned her head to meet the gaze of her captor. Ginny's heartbeat rang loudly in her ears and Hermione drew in a sharp breath as the girls lips briefly parted. Hermione gently brought her hair up to smell as Ginny moved closer. Pulling back slightly, the brunette produced a string of emeralds and let the girl stare at them in awe. Though her mind was adapting quickly and her eyes beginning to clear up, she still gaped at the gold corded necklace. "Do you want them?" Hermione ran her finger tips down her cheek. "Hmm?"

Ginny bite her lip harshly before nodding at the Slytherin. Hermione smirked and nodded to her approvingly. "You can have them precious, for a price." Ginny's eyes went dark as she contemplated her choice.

"What price?" Not taking the chance of denial, she released another wave of hormones.

"If you accept that they never come off, you can have them. For once they're on, they will not come off." She approached a cloudy eyed Ginny with a rather sinful grin. Her eyes lingering on Ginny's abused pink lips, her magic wrapped the Weasley in musky sensations. "And a kiss, nothing more."

The red head gave a cautious nod and Hermione pressed their forms together, heat against heat. As Ginny brought her lips to meet the other girls, Hermione released the vampire pull. Yet, even with a clear mind, Ginny pressed her lips attentively to the smirking ones of Hermione. The innocence and fear in her kiss placed heat in Hermione's blood. The smell of Ginny's heady curiosity pushed at Hermione's control. The taste of innocence enticing her to make Ginny forever hers. To bind her. Hermione needed Severus, she knew that this was possible, and sought to stop it before it could happen. As dazed as she was, Ginny did not hear the door open behind her as Draco returned with Severus in tow. Hermione glanced over the crimson head and leveled a stare at her potions professor. Severus blinked and Hermione saw him swallow as he watched. Impassioned eyes ran down his form as Hermione pressed Ginny against the wall, placing her leg in between Ginny's. Hermione bit Ginny's bottom lip gently, asking for permission as she gave Severus a pointed look, which he understood immediately. Draco was pushed up to his room, though he was complaining the entire way.

The entry into her warmth expelled all thought from Hermione's mind and thoughts. Ginny melded into her body further and slid up high on her leg, rubbing through the cloth. Hermione's control slipped and she punctured Ginny's lip, releasing her mouth as Ginny let out a gasping moan. Ginny pressed her lips against the side of Hermiones throat as the girl basked in the taste of virgin blood. The taste of her blood put Hermione into a frenzy as she pressed closer.

Magic began to turn thick around the two as both became increasingly hungry for something more. Hermiones eyes closed for a split second before revealing blackness, shining with desire.

In the end it was Severus' gentle hands that brought Hermione from her passion, in which she was grateful, to a point. Shaking hands pulled Ginny off of the wall and placed her safely on the ground. Moving around her, Hermione moved her hair away and placed the jewels around her neck. A kind hand was placed on top of hers as she ran her thumb on her collarbone.

"Don't let men touch you; don't let anyone touch the necklace. As long as you wear it, you're mine to protect. As long as you wear this, you're mine." A nod came as the answer to Hermione's ultimatum. Hermione could feel the red heads shy change of affection. The pale and near translucent flesh flushing lightly as Hermione pressed her lips on the back of Ginny's neck. Stepping back Hermione turned to the man in the room.

"Ah, Severus, thank you for coming." Hermione looked back to the red faced Gryffindor and let a smug smile bloom as the girl straightened and touched the necklace. "As I know you had noticed: I was indisposed."

Severus inclined his head politely to Ginny and narrowed warm eyes on her. "Miss Weasley, your kin was looking for you, and I directed them to the Astronomy Tower, if you wish to make a quick escape."

Ginny nodded gratefully and looked at Hermione with the question in her eyes. Hermione nodded and smirked as the girl practically skipped to the doorway. "Precious?" Ginny stopped and glanced back patiently. "The Slytherin table is open for your company during meals. Understood?"

The girl nodded eagerly and turned to the doorway again before laughing. "And what a noble thing I came here to do." Smiling eyes met Hermione's and Severus'. "And Professor, call me Ginny."

He gave Hermione a slight glance which she returned with a veiled leer, before nodding his consent. "I will, if you wish it." And with that she left the room as Draco's voice filtered throughout the air.

"What the bloody hell is going on?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry Potter is not mine. I manipulate the world to my liking no matter the truth in it. If something doesn't match up with your version of it, then you can rewrite the story the way you like it. Everything in here is exactly as I will it. No mistakes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Blood<strong>

**Chapter Five**

**_The girl nodded eagerly and turned to the doorway again before laughing. "And what a noble thing I came here to do." Smiling eyes met Hermione's and Severus'. "And Professor, call me Ginny."_**

**_He gave Hermione a slight glance which she returned with a veiled leer, before nodding his consent. "I will, if you wish it." And with that she left the room as Draco's voice filtered throughout the air._**

**_"What the bloody hell is going on?_**

Hermione chuckled lightly before swaying, Severus catching her before she could hit the cold common room floor. She watched the candle lights swim and become dull. Severus' warmth and spicy musk surrounded her; the luminescent lights were blocked by Draco's body, as he leaned over her. Hermione may possibly have heard their voices as they spoke, though the words were indistinguishable.

"What happened?" Severus readjusted her before answering Draco's stall worthy question.

"Hormone overload," she turned into his hard chest as his voice radiated over her skin. "Her, um, health condition makes her want to, um, copulate, with someone she will spend the rest of her life with."

Draco cocked his head in confusion. "Run that by me again would you?"

"She's looking to seal her soul to someone else's for all eternity after giving their stamina the ultimate test."

Draco flinched and unfolded his arms. "So, what do we do then?"

Severus sighed tiredly. "She needs rest, a Dreamless Sleep. And a Pepper-up in the morning. Oh and just a quick cooling charm for the, um, fever."

Draco shook his head sharply. "No way, what's the nick?"

Another sigh. "I do not know how long either will last on one such as her, she cannot sleep alone."

Draco began to shake his head as soon as his godfather started, he crossed his arms defiantly. "No way is mate, that there girl looking for a life partner, and I'm not tying the knot with her. Not my type."

Severus caste his eyes to the heavens and took a deep breath. "I understand."

Hermione felt the fangs begin to morph and the heat in between her legs amplify. Her teeth itched and wanton need coursed through her body as she pressed against Severus. Holding her still, Severus grunted with the effort. Hermione hissed at him harshly causing the wizard to snarl and growl at her, baring his teeth.

The fire in her veins cooled in opposition to his sharp and angered gaze, her eyes taking on pale lavender. "Draco, owl your father a missive to come and see me before breakfast tomorrow morning."

The young man nodded with a glazed and dumb founded expression; eyes never leaving the soft eyes of the creature in Severus' arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~))))))00000(((((((~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Severus swept out of the Heads common room and into the murky hallway. Cloaked in darkness, and no need for light, Severus made his way to the dungeons below. The way was clear before Severus caught sight of long wispy fair hair. Luna Lovegood stood at a window, conversing with the pane glass before turning to her professor. "Good evening Professor Snape." Clear eyes trailed down to the form of the horning half-vampire rubbing inside his robes. "Good evening Hermione."

Snape gulped audibly, and responded in kind, knowing the small Ravenclaw had the upper hand. "Good evening Miss. Lovegood."

The girl's eyes laughed briefly before sharpening on Hermiones' own light orbs. "Take care Guardian, if she bites you, you will change, not like her and never so much as her father." The serious impression of the girl quirked as she grinned and skipped away. "Good night." A sweet melody filled the hall as she hummed a miscellaneous tune. Severus took a deep breath.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~))))))00000(((((((~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Upon entering his chambers, Severus detached Hermione before setting her on his bed. Transfiguring his drapes into ropes, Severus quickly restricted her movement and pressed a Dreamless Sleep over her lips. As her eyes drooped and her breathing deepened, he transfigured his chest into a makeshift bed before removing the ropes from Hermione's figure.

Shedding his own robes, Severus stood in silk black night wear and slipped into his own covers, casting a quick cooling charm, Severus let the breathing of the young woman in the bed next to his lull him to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~))))))00000(((((((~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sometime during the night Hermione began to thrash and flail as her mouth opened in a silent scream. Severus quickly moved to her and pressed her arms down straining as her eyes began to leak harsh tears that soaked her chest. As soon as she quieted down Severus knelt on the bed, rearranging her back under the covers as she began to shiver. His movement to head back to his own bed was stopped by a limp hand. turning to her, Severus sighed as the barely open eyes continued to cry. "Stay with me? Please?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~))))))00000(((((((~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Morning came too swiftly for Hermione and the first thing she noticed was the overwhelming aroma surrounding her, the hard chest she was on, and the thigh between her legs. Glancing up at the sleeping face of Severus, she let out a relived sigh and a smile bloomed at once again finding her self at the mercy of not waking him up. A sly smirk curved her devious lips.

Kissing his chest lightly, Severus shifted in his sleep, rubbing the thigh nestled in between her legs against her heated core. Her eyes enveloped in black once more, Hermione nuzzled his chest hair before kissing a pathway up to his throat. The gentle rise and fall of his chest didn't change with the exception of a small pause. Traveling her lips and tongue back down his chest, she ran her tongue flat against his nipple, delighting in his sharp intake of breath. He began to show signs of waking as she rubbed her body rhythmically into his.

His shadowy eyes fluttered open to meet her black depths before they widened in shock and protest. Raising his hands to brush her away, green ropes shot out and trapped his arms and hands above his head and feet the posts below, making his completely helpless to her. "What-"

Hermiones' hands instigated shivers as she gently petted the trail of dark hair beneath his navel, he watched as her eyes changed color yet again. Her left eye consumed in lavender and her right fallowed with a dark forest green. Both were shocking to witness as they took over the black depths.

Severus gasped quietly as she scraped her teeth against his chest, raising welts around his nipple before licking them better. Grunting, he watched-knowing nothing he could say would get through to her-as she rose above him and sit astride his thighs. Running sharp nails down his chest and looping them into his pants, she inched them down, ignoring his attempts to shake her off. The eerie glow from her eyes sparkled as she pressed her lips down her way to his navel. Dipping her tongue she sucked on the skin just beneath the button. Pale skin flushed red as she flattened her tongue to his nether skin.

Severus' voice began to grow hoarse from moaning and pleading as she played with his body. A flash of green light from under the door leading to his office made him want to shout with joy. Alas the happiness was short lived as Hermione removed the restricting cloth from his member. As resistant as he was, his body was traitorously basking in her attentions. Her long curls teased his thighs as she settled herself between his legs.

Taking a deep breath, Severus attempted to call for his friend and lover in the other room. Incidentally, that was also the moment Hermione gave her attentions yet again. Grasping the base, she kissed the side before running her tongue up his warm length.

So, instead of a clear shout for his friend, it turned into a strangled and loud exclamation with Lucius' name in the mix.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~))))))00000(((((((~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Upon entering Severus' office, Lucius noticed his friends absence, and sat down I his chair behind the desk, content to wait. It was a mere few seconds before the sound of Severus' voice rang out through the air.

"Luc-oh Merlin!"

Grasping the handle to his private quarters, he opened the door, only to stop in shock. There was Severus, strapped to his bed, eyes clenched shut, and a fiery brunette between his legs; licking his anatomy like it was a candy stick. Shocked, more so than anything, Lucius watched with wide eyes until he caught sight of Hermiones' fangs.

Cursing under his breath, he grabbed her shoulders and heaved her off of the Potions Master. Hermione struggled, but even as she was, Lucius still proved much stronger. After forcing her to her feet, he made a point of grasping the nape of her neck and pushing her to her knees. Growling harshly, the blond snapped his fingers in her face, getting her attention when her eyes wandered once again to Severus. Hermione glared at him before hissing through her teeth, making Lucius growl louder to be heard. "Take off the straps."

Hermione barked a laugh and lunged at him nails going for his throat. Lucius had seen the colors of her eyes and understood what needed to be done. Quickly trapping her wrists in one hand, he slammed her up against the cold stones of the wall and snarled into her defiant face. "The straps Hermione." she shook and her eyes clenched, Lucius knew she was close to submissive. "The straps, now!"

Hermiones eyes snapped open now completely lavender and the straps holding Severus in place released before disappearing into the covers.

Lucius watched his lover and friend frantically pull up the waist line of his pants before throwing his feet over the edge. Rubbing his lacerated wrists, Severus took several deep breaths. "Exciting morning love?"

Rising from his bed, Severus ignored Lucius' smirk and comments and exited the room. Lucius watched him go hearing mutters of salves and bandages. The blond turned to young woman at his feet with a focused interest. "Hermione?"

The girl raised her chin to reveal dark brown eyes filled with a hard look. "Yes Lucius?"

"Glad to see you're back. Now can you remember what happened?"

The smirk that rose with her leveled as she stood and she seemed to consider her words playfully. "I remember," the smirk is back, "a lot. Is Severus alright?"

"Fine, fine," said man swept into the room pulling down his sleeves with his hair pulled back away from his face, much as Lucius' was. "Well, in a manner of speaking."

Lucius studied his friend quietly before stepping up close to him. "Severus," he cupped the man through the tight black cloth, watching black eyes close in bliss. "Baggy trousers, old boy."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry Potter is not mine. I manipulate the world to my liking no matter the truth in it. If something doesn't match up with your version of it, then you can rewrite the story the way you like it. Everything in here is exactly as I will it. No mistakes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Blood<strong>

**Chapter Six**

**_The smirk that rose with her leveled as she stood, she seemed to consider her words playfully. "I remember," the smirk is back, "a lot. Is Severus alright?"_**

**_"Fine, fine," said man swept into the room pulling down his sleeves with his hair pulled back away from his face, much as Lucius' was. "Well, in a manner of speaking."_**

**_Lucius studied his friend quietly before stepping up close to him. "Severus," he cupped the man through the tight black cloth, "Baggy trousers, old boy."_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~))))))00000(((((((~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione slipped inside the bathrooms as the Slytherin girls began to become presentable for the day. The girls quickly silenced and Pansy stepped up the curly haired young woman. "Draco explained the rule of thumb when it comes to you, Lady Hermione."

Hermione smirked and patted her on the shoulder, flicking her eyes to the other girls in the room. "Don't bother girls. You are my only way to feel like a girl," Pansy smiled at the joke. An uncertain look past over Hermione's face, "and I need friends who will help me when I need the social part of my life to flare up."

Pansy and Millicent looked at each other before nodding and each grabbing one of Hermione's hands. "First thing is first, you need to look like you are proud to be a girl, and oh Merlin, we are doing something about that hair."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~))))))00000(((((((~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione stepped into the Great Hall, amused by the fearful and angry looks being cast her way, though there were at the most twenty students in the hall. Slipping into the seat closest to the head table, she began to fill her plate with fruits and strips of honeyed bread. It wasn't long before Draco entered the Hall and immediately sat across from Hermione's figure.

"Good Morning Lady Hermione." Draco's voice carried across the table almost admiringly. Light brown luscious curls bobbed gently as she nodded.

"Good morning Draco. Did you sleep well?" Hermione greeted Pansy's presence with a smile on her glistening red lips. The girls smiled back and sat beside Draco, snatching food from his already near empty plate. Draco watched the exchange between his betrothed and Hermione with baited breath. "Good Morning Pansy."

"Good morning Draco, so what do you thing of our girl here huh?"

Understanding dawned on Draco and he turned back to the beauty before him. Soft curls fell smoothly against lightly tanned skin and skin tight black cloths- her outer robes shed for the morning meal. Shadowing make up accented her eyes making them dark and tempting while her lips held the sheen of blood red lipstick. All in all, Draco was astounded that this girl- no- woman used to be the Gryffindor ragamuffin.

"You girls did brilliantly well. Lady Hermione looks to be breathing art."

Hermione smiled again, dark lashes hiding unimpressed eyes. "Thank you Draco. Pansy, Millie and the other girls worked rather hard to get the rats out of my hair, did you not?"

Hermione stopped paying the conversation between the two any mind as she searched amongst the Gryffindor table for a pale redheaded girl, when a fairy-light voice sang next to her ear. "The Memory Duleep in the Shrinking Shack are happy you have finally come down from the clouds."

Luna smiled as wide eyes spun towards her. Hermione turned at the voice and met the eyes of Luna Lovegood. "So am I," she studied the Ravenclaw quietly. "What are you? Lycanthrope? Veela?"

Luna giggled. "No silly," her eyes glowed purple and a pattern lightly tattooed itself across her skin. Draco gasped and looked like he was going to cry.

"She's Fae." Hermione watched as he started to hyperventilate before passing out against Pansy, who looked completely lost.

Hermione nodded in understanding before looking up at the now normal and amused looking blond. "And your father?"

Luna smiled serenely and twirled her hair. "The same."

Hermione bid the girl goodbye as she departed. Pansy blinked the confusion out of her eyes before they turned curious. "Did she say that there was Duleep in the Shrinking Shack?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~))))))00000(((((((~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Great Hall doors opened once again and a sweet face of a certain redhead peered over the tables. Searching eyes caught sight of Hermione's raised hand. Those that were in the hall quieted as Ginny made her way across the hall. Hermione stood, the gentlemen in her memories manipulating her instincts. Flushed cheeks and heavy eyes accompanied the Gryffindor. Looking at the floor, Ginny shuffled uneasily. "Good morning."

Lifting the girls chin with two fingers, Hermione smiled. "Good morning Precious." Draco, who woke as Ginny mumbled her good morning, stood quickly. Offering the redhead her hand, Hermione let the young woman seat herself next to her. Ginny glanced nervously at the teachers table and met Severus' dark gaze. A nod, almost unseen, brought Ginny's spine straight and a smile to her face. Placing her hand on Hermiones leg, they began to eat. Ronald Weasley never even thought to look around for his missing sister. Not that he would have been able to see her, as far away as they were from each other.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~))))))00000(((((((~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Halfway through the meal, Dumbledore called for the attention of the student body. "Now, as you all know, we could not find someone willing to take the Defense position this year," Hermione glared and looked as Severus, who merely winked at her, his eyes filled with laughter, "so I will be filling the spot."

The Hall doors swung open as Lucius Malfoy entered the room. Hermione and Draco watched as he strode through with a paper clutched in his hands, taking Dumbledore aside. Hermione grinned as there was a moment when the old man looked about faint. He turned back to his podium. "It seems the Ministry has taken the choice from me." He took the document from Lucius' hand and raised it. "It seems this year, your Defense against the Dark Arts Professor is," Hermione held her breath unknowingly. "Mr. Lucius Malfoy."

A dark smile spread across her features as immediate applause rang out from the Slytherin table. Hermiones' own hands clapping a slow tempo as Lucius' eyes met hers. Dumbledore raised his hands for silence and spoke in a strict voice. "Also, Miss Granger, will you come here please."

She stood next to the tall blond and felt the knuckles of his hand run across hers gently. "Miss Granger is being appointed Honorary Student," Hermione's eyes went wide; an Honorary Student hasn't been appointed since Demetrius Prince in 1916. "and therefore, she will be exempt from all classes except her own choice few, where she can either participate or observe. Thank you."

Hermione smiled at the disappointed face of Ginny as the bell rang out for the first class of the year. She tucked the redhead into her side as they stood. Kissing her softly, Hermione smiled against her mouth. A dreamy smile was shot her way by Luna as she exited the hall. Pulling back, Hermione took Ginny's hand and lead her to the doors.

"What classes do you have today Precious?" Ginny looked startled before she smiles.

"I have Care of Magical Creatures, you?" Hermione nodded, Professor Grubbily-Plank was back.

"Transfiguration."

Ginny hesitated as Hermione joined her on walking her outside. "Hermione, won't you be late for class?"

Hermione shook her head and fiddled with the time-turner chain around her neck. Glancing around, she heard a faint scuffle and quiet breathing. "Come on, I may not be able to be late but you certainly can."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~))))))00000(((((((~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione waited until she was out of sight before pulling out her time turner, she moved the dial only slightly and breathed a sigh of relief as it moved her only about 20 minutes into the past. She calmly made her way to the transfiguration room, hiding in a corridor until the bell was well past ringing.

"Good morning class. As you all are now of the age to register your animagus forms, for the next six weeks we will be studying human transformation. This will be a study of magic and mind. Do not think that the mere will to change will get you there." Minerva made her way around her desk quietly. "Miss. Granger will you be staying in my class for the duration of the year?"

Hermione looked up from her note passing with Pansy. "Um, no Professor, I will be devoting my time to things I don't already know."

Minerva raised an eyebrow. "Oh, are you preparing to register?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, I only need to fill out the paper work."

"Can you give us an example?"

Hermione returned her raised eyebrow. "Would you like the execution or the spell to tell what you are?"

"Just the spell please."

Hermione nodded and non-verbally cast the spell. A green mist poured from her wand and the shape of a black and slithering creature took up the image of a snake.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~))))))00000(((((((~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione did not bother to head to her next class after leaving in the middle of her first one, opting instead, to sit in an alcove until she needed to escort Ginny to her next class. Hermione mentally categorized what time she would have free and when she would be going into class. A few minutes before the bell, Hermione makes her way down to Ginny's class, smiling at her as she exits. "Where to now Precious?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~))))))00000(((((((~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione waited patiently for the bell to ring as she sat near the Potions room door. The heavy clang came after what seemed like an eternity. Students filed out of the labs and Hermione slipped in quietly, staying in the shadows of the room. Severus made a disgusted noise and magically cleaned the caldrons. He turned away from her and cleaned the chalk board as well. "You shouldn't hide in the dark if you didn't want me to notice you."

Hermione let out a sultry chuckle and shook her head. Making her way around the room, she stopped behind his desk, fiddling with the notes and papers. "I know."

"So, will you be joining us, or helping them try to learn?" The snide remark on the tip of her tongue made her smirk. Sitting in his chair, she cast a notice-me-not charm and smiled pleasantly.

"I'll see what I can do to help; Merlin knows I don't need to be in here to learn."

Severus raised an eyebrow before nodding. "Yes, I would imagine with the Lords knowledge you would be adept at nearly everything."

Hermione smiled as the first few students came in. It was double potions with Ravenclaw today, and Hermione waved back at Luna who, while everyone else glanced over her, looked directly at her.

"Sit down, and stop talking." The class was full now and Hermione glanced down at Severus' notes. 'Cikkebaloms Ojeirrindaos', - Causes detoxification and vomiting. Do not use if pregnant, consult med-wizard before using. Warning: this potion is not for hangovers. "Today you will make Cikkebaloms Ojeirrindaos Potion, this causes detoxification and vomiting. Do not use it if you are pregnant or are attempting to for at least three months. This potion is not for hangovers." Hermione stood up from his desk and made her way behind him. Transfiguring her clothes she scowled and removed the charm. Mimicking his movements the students tried not to laugh at the image of her impersonating the Dungeon Bat of Hogwarts. Snape seemed to notice the lack of attention and sighed inwardly. "We have also been graced with the presence of La-Miss. Granger. If you need help, do not bother asking me."

As he turned to the board, he noticed her clothes flicker darkly before returning to normal. She made her way back to the desk and shifted papers about, merely to put them back. Looking at her overly innocent face and the giggling behind him he could only guess what the little minx could have been doing. Rapping on the board with his wand, he too made to grab something from his desk, leaning over her, he making sure that what ever could touch, would. "Instructions are on the board. Do not blow my class room up."

Hermione flushed and rubbed back up against him unthinkingly. He was quick to retaliate though with casually brushing his arm across her chest. Hermione turned around as students began to crowd the storerooms and looked into his eyes as she rubbed her hip into his pelvis. His jaw clenched before he brought his lips to her ear. "Not here, not now. You should know better."

Hermione slipped away from his body and moved to the other side of the desk. "You started it Severus."

The class went by rather quick as the students worked in hushed murmurs. In the last few moments Hermione talked with Draco, Pansy, and Luna. Draco nearly passed out again, though he denied it later. The bell rung and Hermione nearly forgot to go get Ginny in her eagerness for Defense.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Harry Potter is not mine. I manipulate the world to my liking no matter the truth in it. If something doesn't match up with your version of it, then you can rewrite the story the way you like it. Everything in here is exactly as I will it. No mistakes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Blood<strong>

**Chapter Seven**

**_Hermione flushed and rubbed back up against him unthinkingly. He was quick to retaliate though with casually brushing his arm across her chest. Hermione turned around as students began to crowd the storerooms and looked into his eyes as she rubbed her hip into his pelvis. His jaw clenched before he brought his lips to her ear. "Not here, not now. You should know better."_**

**_Hermione slipped away from his body and moved to the other side of the desk. "You started it Severus."_**

**_The class went by rather quick as the students worked in hushed murmurs. In the last few moments Hermione talked with Draco, Pansy, and Luna. Draco nearly passed out again, though he denied it later. The bell rung and Hermione nearly forgot to go get Ginny in her eagerness for Defense._**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~))))))00000(((((((~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione entered the familiar room, eyes glancing around to see all of what Lucius had changed. Hermione was not surprised to find everything rather, well, elegant. Soft white drapes hung from the wall, covering the gray stone from sight. Diagrams and sculptures of evil creatures and dark items covered the tables and shelves. The stairway was draped in an earthy green cloth and the windows open to reveal light green tinted windows. The only thing that did not make the room comfortable enough to sleep in was the disconcerting creature faces staring at you from all corners of the room. It was pleasantly cool in the room and the atmosphere was clinical before you saw the board. A long list of mythical creatures was lined up on the board, beneath each was a box and beneath that was a number.

Hermione gracefully followed alongside the grotesque sculptures stopping to admire the detail of a Lich, or a Carrion Crawler. Never seeing the eyes blue eyes trained on her form, Hermione smiled at a detailed diagram of the Jackalware species. Hermione quietly walked to his desk and shuffled his notes that he prepared for the seventh year class. He noticed as he came up to the edge of his desk and leaned over to see what she was writing. 'Temporal Fungi, the worst infection, given by Korreds. Enters through the eye'- he looked as she continued on the parchment down in front of him. "Hermione,"

She didn't look up from her work and hummed in response.

"You spelled ophthalmologic wrong," Hermione looked up sharply and blinked owlishly. Lucius smirked and planted a light kiss at the corner of her mouth, "and you didn't ask before messing with my notes."

The words were spoken darkly close to her ear, hot breath showering her in goose bumps. Hermione held her breath as his strong hands pressed her wrists gently to the desk. Her cheeks flushed at the hardness pressing into her back.

Soft lavender eyes peered up at Lucius through dark lashes. He clenched his jaw in restraint before capturing her lips in a deep kiss. How like them, it was, to display such a level of intimacy for the first time surrounded by danger. The bell mere seconds from bring them an audience. This being their first kiss, nothing in the world could possibly bother Hermione. She clenched the wooden desk in front of her and moaned as his tongue pressed and gained entrance.

The heavy bell went ignored by the young woman and when Lucius pulled away, she stared dazedly before seeing a few students begin to file into the seats. Getting up she stood aloof to the class and watched the Gryffindor half glare at them both. Lucius waited patiently for the bell to toll before clapping his hands sharply.

"Welcome to your first day of Seventh year Defense against the Dark Arts. I will give ten minutes out of this class for questions, and not a second more, so think of them now." Walking over to the board, he flipped it around to reveal a line of answers. "If you ask me a question that is answered on this board I will deduct fifty house points." Hermione glanced at the board.

**I will not show favoritism, if anything, Slytherins will have it the hardest.**

**I do not know, nor do I care where my ex-wife currently.**

**The creatures around you are mostly extinct or something we will be studying.**

**Yes, there will be dueling.**

**No, I am not telling you my age, it is none of your business.**

He waited briefly, before he started a timer. "I'll take questions now."

The whole of the class stayed quiet for a split second before five hands shot up. Of the thirty-two, there was Ronald Weasley, Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkingson, Hermione (of course), and surprisingly Neville Longbottom. Lucius made a point of ignoring Hermione and gestured to the nervous Gryffindor boy. "Yes, Mr. Longbottom, if you please?"

The boy stuttered before clearing his throat. "W-would- That is," he cleared his throat, "why did you take this position, Professor?"

Lucius smiled at the boy and crossed his arms. "There is hope yet for the Gryffindor House, that is an appropriate question. Tell me, how many of you think that I am a Death eater?"

Hands shot into the air on half of the class, the other half merely stared at the blond confused. "Yes, well let's see if we can clear this up quickly." He made his way near Ron and slightly tilted his head as if considering. "Mr. Weasley, I assume you have a similar question, don't you?"

Ron nodded, anger making his ears going red. "Yeah, how'd ya convince them at the Ministry to let ya near us children?"

Lucius cringed. "Please do not abuse the queen's English in your attempts to anger me Mr. Weasley. Now, how about we bring another into the mix, yes? Miss. Harris, what are Death Eaters?"

The quiet Gryffindor blushed and straightened. "They're followers of the Dark Lord."

Lucius nodded pleasantly before replying. "True, but not the answer I was looking for. Mr. Creevy?"

"They're killers?" A deep breath was expelled by the Professor.

"Yes. Now, obvious things aside, let's take it back a step, shall we? Mr. Longbottom, what is this class called?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"And who uses the Dark Arts?"

"Dark Wizards sir."

"And what kind of wizards make up The Dark Lords followers Mr. Weasley?"

"Death Eaters." Hermione giggled in the corner as her would-be lover failed in his attempt to lead the class.

"Oh dear Merlin, and what kind of magic do Death Eaters use as followers of their lord Miss. Granger?"

"Dark Magic, sir." The impish smile fueled the promise in his eyes for consequence but he flicked his wrist, continuing the lesson.

"Also known as the Dark Arts. Now let's assume for a theoretical second that I am a Death Eater. Who knows better to battle against the harshest storm, than the storm itself. Who knows how defeat the Dark Arts, than someone who knows it so well. There is a universal quote that was passed down to me. 'Know Thy Enemy'. That is why I am before you today. Now, Miss. Parkingson?"

"What will we be doing for today's lesson sir?"

Lucius smiled as the class seemed to nod in unison. "Today we will battle our fears. If your enemy knows your fear, they will use it against you. As I understand it, you were all taught to face a Boggart, yes?" a closet levitated down from the many floating things suspended in the air. "Now, I want you to see what it is, defeat it and understand that merely making it funny will not stop the real thing. By the end of this week I want a three foot essay on how to defeat your fear. Even I will do this, as a show of good faith."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~))))))00000(((((((~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Many stood against their fears and even as it came to Harry, and the bloodied image of Ron came through, blaming him for all of the pain, he defeated it. Draco's large scorpions making several people squeak. Pansy had stared at her Boggart until it turned to her father. Hermione watched as Lucius snarled at the Boggart and let Millie take her friend to the side, passing her a calming draught.

It went on and on until Hermione stood in front of the Boggart. The images spun for nearly five minutes before it settled on the image of herself, black hair, red eyes, and a bloodied front, the bodies of many of her friends piled around her. She stared at the twin-her, the monster turned towards Lucius and cackled menacingly. "Rediculus!"

The class stared as the thing became a weasel of bright red hair. Hermione giggled and the Slytherins laughed. While even Harry had to smile, he knew his friend would be angry. "Now that everyone is done-"

"But you didn't go sir."

Lucius sighed and looked at Pansy who was beginning to recover. "Ah, yes."

Stepping in front of the Boggart, he let it decide his worst fear. The creature took on the form of his son crying over his and Severus' dead bodies, as his own life blood seeped out. Lucius trembled and stood in shock. Draco stepped in front of his father and let the horrid thing change into the giant Scorpion. "Rediculus!"

The bell tolled and the class except four left the room. Draco forced the Boggart back into his prison as Hermione cupped Lucius' cheek. "Lucius?"

Empty grey-blue eyes trailed down before meeting coffee brown. "Yes?"

"Time for luncheon."

Draco nearly laughed as his father blinked blankly before his brows came together in confusion before clearing. "Ah… yes, well let's be on then, shall we?"

Hermione nodded and grabbed her bag. Ginny had agreed to meet her in the Great Hall for lunch and she was rather excited to see her.

Hermione arrived just in time to see Ron slap her hard with the back of his hand, sending her crumpling to the ground. Hermione moved forward, red beginning to bleed into her eyes only to be blocked as Severus grabbed her, holding her firmly to his side. She watched while Draco grabbed the red haired idiot-boy by his collar and slammed him against the wall in his anger. "How dare you!" Ron kicked and wiggled before getting a solid punch to Draco in the stomach. Draco retaliated with harsh and lithe movements, battering the Gryffindor against the wall.

Severus began to struggle with his hold on Hermione as she watched. The blond threw punch after punch until Ginny grabbed for his arms, and pulled him back, watching her brother slip into unconsciousness. Draco turned to Ginny and gently pushed her hair out of the way. A nasty bruise was forming and it was beginning to swell.

"Let's get you and that thing down to the Hospital Wing." Lucius' voice startled Hermione from her bloodlust and she nodded as Severus let her go. Taking Ginny's hand Hermione led the way, not caring who got her moronic brother. Luna watched in curiosity as Draco turned a near-motherly hand to Ginny and smirked with mischievousness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~))))))00000(((((((~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione and Draco stayed with Ginny as she was taken care of. Lucius and Severus left Ron to Dumbledore and escorted the three others into the Great hall Hermione had yet to let go of Ginny and when the redhead attempted to sit, Hermione sat sideways and pulled the smaller girl into her arms. Ginny blushed and began to fill their plates with strips of meat and fruit. Hermione nodded her approval and played with the red hair spilling against her face. As people began to leave, and only a few remained Hermione watched Ginny speak animatedly with the others.

Hermione took her wand and twisted her hair into a bun; exposing the oral blood-bruise Ginny had given her previously. Ginny watched her with interest before taking out her own wand and giving Hermione a pleading look. "My hair will not stay in any kind of bun when I do it, would you try?" She gestured shyly.

Hermione pulled the mass of red into a bun and speared the overly straight hair into submission. Leaning back she accepted the light kiss of gratitude as a lithe blond fey sat down at her feet, and rested her head against Ginny's thigh. A smile curved blood red lips as Ginny's hand trailed down and ran her fingers through her hair absentmindedly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~))))))00000(((((((~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Great Hall was nearly empty, a few playing Wizarding Chess, and others group socializing, even most of the teachers had retired until Dinner.

Ginny's lips pressed against her ear. "Hermione, what classes do you have tomorrow?"

"Care of Magical Creatures first, then the rest is free, why Precious?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Harry Potter is not mine. I manipulate the world to my liking no matter the truth in it. If something doesn't match up with your version of it, then you can rewrite the story the way you like it. Everything in here is exactly as I will it. No mistakes.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:! I HAVE REVAMPED THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS! NEW INFORMATION AND CHARACTER CHANGES INVOLVED! Thank you.**

**Blood**

**Chapter Eight**

_**The Great Hall was nearly empty, a few playing Wizarding Chess, and others group socializing, even most of the teachers had retired until Dinner.**_

_**Ginny's lips pressed against her ear. "Hermione, what classes do you have tomorrow?"**_

_**"Care of Magical Creatures first, then the rest is free, why Precious?"**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~))))))00000(((((((~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"My mother and Father have arranged a Family Meeting in the Headmasters office."

Hermione stilled rigidly as her red-haired lovers words rang in her ears. A crest fallen look overcame her face and Ginny glanced at Lucius and Severus who were now staring. Hermione lowered her head and stared at the table briefly in thought before grabbing Ginny by the wrist and leading her out of the Great Hall. The two Guardians shared a look with each other before following closely behind the two girls. Hermione lead her until they reached The Room of Requirement and released her as Severus and Lucius entered.

"What's wrong?" Lucius' question was met with tired laughter from the young woman. She was running her hand through her hair, mussing it up as she surveyed the three other people in her personal training chamber. Glaring at the targets lined up along the wall.

"I'm an idiot." Lucius approached her with confusion written into his stance. "I didn't tell her, and now her… family is having a meeting and she's going to hate me." Hermiones' shoulders shook as she ended in a broken off sob. Lucius looked to Severus in shock and alarm as their love began to cry. Ginny was now staring at Hermione as the girl-creature pressed the heel of her hands into her eyes.

Severus went to approach Hermione but Ginny only shook her head before kneeling at the girls' feet, nuzzling her calf and thigh watching as rivets of black ink streamed down Hermiones' arms. "'For it was not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart.'"

Hermione glanced up at Ginny with darkening silver eyes. Lucius was at Ginnys' side in a matter of seconds in caution. "Ginny I need you to look at me." Ginny forced herself to look away from her lovers enchanting eyes. "Hermione; she needs you to understand something: When one of her kind place claim, as she has done to all three of us, it can affect our lives in ways that might be considered a… disadvantage, should you accept."

Severus came up behind Hermione and ran his fingers through her hair. "For a man, it may be that while you were once the head of your House," here he gestures to Lucius, "should they accept, that head of house is the claimer, no matter the sex."

Ginny watched as Lucius smirked at Severus. "As for women, you are no longer obliged to your kin. The records in the Ministry of Magic have been changed. If you…" Ginny was staring at Hermione in disbelief as tears ran down her face. "If you accept this as fact, you will bond with her, with one small change."

Severus pulled a small vile from his robes. "You need to be turned, so she does not perish of heartbreak when you die. If you do not, she will release her claim and will remove herself from all things associated with you."

Ginny stood up quickly, her eyes wide and panicked. A small, distressed noise came from the woman next to Severus. "Think carefully about this. You will not be able to turn this back." Ginny smiled at the Potions Professor before she took Hermiones' hand and numbly took the poison from Severus' grip. Uncorking it, she brought her lips to the edge and watched her lovers eyes turn quick-silver. Tipping it back she felt the effects immediately. The actions of others were slow and their words loud. She felt lips at her neck just as her heart stopped.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~))))))00000(((((((~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was like waking up in the bath: the shocking sensation of not being able to breathe but the pleasant feeling of prickling water of your skin. Ginny sat up gasping and blindly flailing her arms. Strong arms steadied her movements and Ginny began to calm. Hermione was standing near the window, her back tense and staring at the reflection in the glass.

Severus quietly crept over to Ginny and placed a hand out. Reaching for the assistance, Ginny gasped at the sight of her hands. Her snow white skin was smooth and nearly, almost pristine. Standing, the young woman stepped toward a long mirror at the right of the window, and stared. Blood red hair cascaded down her back, ending just below her tailbone. Bright blue eyes, once dark, were now like tinted snowflakes. Ginny moved her hand to reassure herself that the reflection was truly her and Lucius laughed quietly from next to the door. "Have you…?"

Lucius shook his head. "No, it is not our time. Every soul has a time of changing. Your soul decided that was now. If it had failed, you would have turned grotesque and unbelievably ugly. There is only one other who has had a failed bonding. You know him."

Ginny stared blankly before her eyes grew sad. "Filch?"

Severus nodded as Hermione turned towards her. "I…" She stopped and looked down at her hands.

Ginny smiled softly and took her hands. "Thank you." A watery smile passed between the girls before they came together in a kiss.

Lucius and Severus stared at the two beauties, sharing a profound sense of comfort and belonging. "'For it was not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart.'"

Severus' gaze shifted to his lover."' It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul.'"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~))))))00000(((((((~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning was welcomed with a smile as all around Ginny stared at her in awe. Draco seemed to convulsively swallow as the two girls passed a heated look across the table. Luna came striding through the hall with a determined air. Hermione met her with a startled look. "What is it?"

"My father would like to see you." Hermione blushed hard and Ginny snorted from across the table.

Turning to Ginny her placed her plate beside hers. "Please wait for me at my room?"

Ginny nodded and stole a quick kiss that left Hermione grinning.

"When would be best for him?"

"He will see you now."

Hermione looked alarmed but smiled and excused herself to follow the Fae as Luna nodded to Draco. "I would like you to accompany us as well." Draco turned shades before also excusing himself, though the confusion was obvious.

Xenophilius Lovegood stood tall in the courtyard, leaning slightly on a tree. Hermione politely inclined her head to the elder Fae and moved to slightly face Draco. Luna and Hermione stood idle as they watched Xeno and Draco still suddenly. Hermione saw the immediate area sing with attraction as the eldest of them narrowed his eyes at the Malfoy. The brunette felt more than saw Lunas' father expand his magic. Draco gasped and tilted his head in subservience to the older blond. A feral heat came to Xenos' eyes, turning them a fiery blue.

Hermiones eyes too took on an eerie blue as she sharply intercepted Xeno's magic when it came spiraling toward Draco. Their energies clashed harshly and Hermione stepped in front of Draco protectively. Dracos' eyes were wide with awe and hazy confusion as the Fae openly snarled at Hermione in vicious anger.

"Stand down Lovegood." Hermione let her voice ring with authority throughout the stone courtyard. Xeno sneered at her and Luna looked on in shock as the foreign expression appeared on her father. His energy flared and completely consumed the area in sparking, scorching magic.

"Never," Hermione narrowed her eyes at the man and let out a wild and untamed growl. "not to one such as you."

Her magic splayed in full agitation and overcame the man's own energy. It completely suffocated the surrounding area. Xeno dropped to a knee but prevailed against her constant parade of heat.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Lucius' voice crashed into Hermiones' mind and brought her into the here and now rather quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Quote by Judy Garland.**

**Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys, I got good news and bad news! Bad news, this story is up for adoption. Good news, this story and In My Lifetime is to be combined into a fantasic, amazing, rediculously awesome story of magnificence of such greatness!


End file.
